Valen's Family
by Alexandra Maxwell
Summary: AU where all the dolls of Valen are his sons and they move to East Heaven. Oh dear, what have I created... [Note: nothing in the game happened here.]
1. Search

Disclaimer: Don't own! Any of it!

Authors Note:I decided to write another story. This idea hit me last night looking a picture of all of Valen's dolls (A.E. Rue, Ruecian, Ruenis) and Valen himself. It's a funny idea and I'm sure there's something like this one out there already but I haven't read it and I think it would be down right hilarious! I don't know, we'll just have to see no? Alright. Please R&R!

The Valens 

_**Part one: Meet The Valen Boys**_

_East Heaven has always been a wonderful place. Full of mages and scholars and it being one of the most powerful kingdoms on the planet it's hard to argue against it. The king is rumored to have two beautiful daughters with a bite for leadership. Not many people are allowed to live in the kingdom. Many people live just outside it, on the farms and such trying to earn the blessings of both the king and God. That's why father is moving us from Isspen Kingdom here to East Heaven. I'm a bit nervous about making new friends. My brother's have always had a knack for it like mom but I'm more a hermit like dad, I just like going out and seeing the world instead of being cooped up all day._

Another bump. A boy with white hair looked up from his book. He and his brother's were traveling to East Heaven by wagon since their father had called for them. He looked toward the front where his older brother sat driving the horses. His white hair was held back by a white bandana. He had removed his black petty coat and his wine red shirt flapped in the breeze. Occasionally his long white bangs would flop back behind his ear and he'd reach back and pull it forward again. He was so conscious of his bangs it was almost disturbing to watch him keep putting his bangs back on his face.

_Father has gone ahead of us to talk to the King of East Heaven and has sent word to us in Isspen by private messenger that we were to leave immediately. We were all scared but Ruecian was brave enough to lead us out of the city. Father has always been important to the Isspen Kingdom because he was the chief advisor to the King but as of late he tells us that the King has gone mad and has advised that everyone take the King down. When he had caught wind of father's words he sent out a few machineries. That's why we're moving again. We moved after mom died too…_

The boy writing stopped and looked sad. He turned to the man driving, "Ruecian?" The man turned his head slightly with a 'Hm?' "Ruecian, do you think it will be safe in East Heaven? Those assassins may still be out after father. They may come after us to get to him."

"I know. I'm worried too Rue. But let's not talk about that now. Ruenis is still sleeping and we shouldn't talk about it until it's safe to." He said turning back to the horses. Another bump. The first boy looked back at the road they had covered so far. They had been going through a dessert and an occasional cactus would roll by but otherwise the place was desolate. He looked at a small boy sleeping by the head of the wagon. He had a pony tail and a blue and white bandana on his forehead. His once white tunic was now tan with sand and dust. His brown trousers pulled tight around his waist, they had been his before and they were too big for the boy so they had to strap them on him. The boy's brown boots resting on the wagon floor, protecting his white socks from dust that occasionally kicked up through the floor boards.

_We've been on the road now for about three day's non stop. Father told us to get to East Heaven as fast as we could. Thankfully father had bought us all horses of our own before leaving. They're pulling the wagon right now and…_

"Rue," said the older one, "Eat up, your shift is next. I'd say we're about a day away from East Heaven ground. Think you can keep awake?" He looked back. The last of his sentences being a joke.

"I think I can. Ruecian you just keep your mind off those princesses you ham." The boy replied before reaching for a sack nearby. He grabbed out a stick of Jerky before putting his pen and book away into another sack. He chewed as he moved toward the front of the wagon and sat next to the sleeping boy. "Do you think we'll be able to make new friends?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Ruecian asked. Then he chuckled, "I forgot, you're going through puberty aren't you little brother?" and he began laughing loudly.

"Am not!" Rue yelped. "It's because we're so different that worries me. You remember how people reacted in Isspen when we first arrived." Rue glared at his brother.

"Don't worry Rue. If you're having a problem making friends then I'll gladly help you. You're my little brother." He said and squished the green hat that sat on Rue's head. "There's no way I'd turn you down."

Ruecian was napping in back now as Rue held onto the reins of the horses as they cantered through the sand. It was getting cooler now that the sun was beginning to set and more green plants would appear more often. Ruenis was up and playing with his action figures in back. Rue kept a vigil out for anyone on the side of the road. They had slowed down to pick up someone on the side before out of the goodness of their hearts and were almost killed by the mercenary. Thankfully Ruecian and Rue had been able to dislodge the man as Ruenis was in control of the horses.

"Take that evil mercenary." Ruenis said in a deep tone as he waved one of the figures in the air. "Oh no! Argh!" He said making the other figure fall on the wagon floor. "You won't be terrorizing the country people now." He said again in the 'hero's voice.

"Ruenis, would you quiet down a bit? I'm trying to rest." Ruecian said opened an eye toward the little boy.

"Sorry Ruecian. I just can't wait to see dad again. It's been too long." Ruenis said excitedly and slammed his figures into the floor. One of them snapped. Ruenis looked down at the figure that had broken. The leg had snapped off at the knee. "Oh no! I broke it!"

"See? You need to calm down." Ruecian said shutting his eye and drifting back into a light slumber.

"Don't worry Ruenis. I'll fix him when we get to East Heaven and see father again." Rue said from the front seat. "It's getting colder. Ruenis would you get the blankets out please?"

Ruenis did as asked without hesitation and laid one over Ruecian and handed another to Rue in front. He cuddled up in the other one. He sat with Rue in front as the sun began to set.

Ta-da! New story started and completed. I plan on making the next one once I'm finished with this note. I haven't been able to work on anything since I was super busy with Prom and school on the weekend. Hopefully everything will work out.

Okay next time- We see Valen having a break down worrying about his 'boys' out on the trail and we meet Mint and Maya. Maybe we'll have our first encounter between the two families also.


	2. Find the boys

Disclaimer: Don't own! Any of it! Please Review!

**The Valens**

_**Part two: Meet Royalty**_

A tall man with a long white braid paced the floor of the palace throne room. The King and his two daughters looked on at the man. His white and purple robe flapping in the wind of his movement. His dark eyes full of worry as he paced and his brow wrinkled. The two red headed princesses minded their own business but their dark haired father sat in worry for the pacing man's health.

"Valen please sit and drink some calming tea. You're making me nervous watching you." The king said with worry on his brow.

"I cannot your highness. My sons are on a long and perilous journey. They haven't done this on their own before." He said stopping momentarily to address the king. Again he started pacing and his braid tapping his back as he walked.

"Then why did you let them go?" Asked the princess next to her father; She was the oldest of them. Her long red hair was pulled back into ponytails high on her head. She was wearing a lavender dress that stretched to the floor with a fur collar.

Valen stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "Princess Mint," he said bowing slightly, "I had no choice. I couldn't let them be in so much danger to come with me. If your father had rejected my offer then we'd all be in serious danger. Had it just been me then I could easily go to another kingdom and send my sons word of what was happening." Valen tried to explain through his panic. "I miss my boys so much. I know Ruecian can guide them through the journey. He has experience traveling but Rue and Ruenis haven't traveled outside of Isspen very often." Valen began scratching his knuckles.

"Mint please don't say anything to make the man anymore upset then he already is." Her father reprimanded her. Mint looked at her little sister next to her. Her nose was in a large text again.

Mint sighed in annoyance before a messenger boy ran into the room. "Excuse me. I have a message from the gate to mister Valen." He said looking around the room. Valen walked forward toward the boy. "Mister Valen, stop. Your son's wagon has been spotted, stop. They should arrive within the night at the gate, stop."

Valen's face filled with joy. He turned to the king and tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out of his throat. The King simply waved his hand and Valen ran out of the room. The king turned to Mint and found her confused. He smiled but frowned at his younger daughter, her nose had been in that book the whole time.

Valen grabbed his steed from the stables and hurriedly assembled himself before rushing out to the front gate. The streets were nearly empty since the sun had gone down and everyone was either in a tavern or an inn. The hooves of his horse clattered down the street as he raced to the gate. Dogs were barking all along the main alleys and other animals began making a riot. His horse came to a screeching halt at the front gate.

"Mister Valen?" Said one of the guards as the man ran up to him huffing all the way. "Sir, your sons haven't arrived yet."

"I…I 'huff, huff' wanted to be here." He said breathing hard.

"I understand sir. I have boys of my own at home. Come inside and we'll wait for them in warmth. It's going to be a chilly one." He said guiding Valen inside. A young man walked out and took the horse into the stable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rue yawned and rubbed his eyes. Ruenis was fast asleep already and Ruecian was still slumbering in back. The horses had slowed to a slow walk. They had been going all day. Rue pulled the wagon over and stopped. He reached over the back of the seat and tapped Ruecian. Ruecian opened his eyes slowly, "What is it Rue?"

"The horses are tired. Let's rest for a while and then get back on the road." Rue said in a whisper. Ruecian nodded and pulled the blanket off himself. Rue picked up Ruenis and handed him back to Ruecian. He took the boy and laid him down on the floor carefully. Rue jumped down from the reins and walked around to the lead horse. Ruecian hopped down from the back of the wagon and walked around to the front. They both unhitched the horses and took them to the back where their food was laid out and tied them up. The wheels were locked for the night and the wrappings were shut to keep out the cold. All three boys cuddled up together for warmth.

Ruecian was the first to wake as he heard horse hooves coming toward the wagon. He left his brother's to sleep as he crawled over to the back and peeked out of the wrapping. A couple of horses were coming up the road at a steady walk. They were leading a wagon and Ruecian saw the driver. "Only a farmer getting to market as early as he can." Ruecian whispered. He let out the breath he was holding. 'Had that been one of Isspen's assassins we'd never be able to escape.' He thought fearfully. Ruecian turned back to his brother's as he heard Ruenis shifting around like he normally did while sleeping. A quick grin to the boy and then Ruecian heard more hooves. He tried counting the hoof beats but he never really was good at it. He crawled over to Rue quickly and shook his shoulder.

"Rue. Wake up." He whispered. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Rue asked sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Then he heard the hoof beats.

Ruecian saw the look in Rue's eyes. "How many are there?" he whispered. The flap in the direction of the hoof beats would move too much if he had looked. They had nearly been killed looking out of that flap before.

"Eight, no wait… two dozen." Rue said as his face paled. "You don't think Isspen sent a small troop after us do you?" Rue looked at his older brother.

As usual Ruecian seemed extremely cool and calm. "I don't think so. Besides we're in East Heaven territory. Isspen would be a complete idiot to send a small troop here after us. They would have turned back some time ago." Ruecian turned toward the front flap and thought a moment. "Rue, grab Ruenis and go hide in the wild grass outside. Don't let him say a word or get scared. You know how he'll react to this. I'll follow behind you."

Rue nodded and turned around. He grabbed Ruenis up and the blanket and moved over to the back flap. Carefully he snuck out between the horses and ducked into the grass. Ruecian followed suit after untying the horses. When he arrived, he saw Rue was holding Ruenis's mouth shut. Ruecian hurried over and held his hand over Rue's. All three watched as the horses came up to the empty wagon. One man, dressed in dark blue, black in the dim light of the moon, got off his horse and went up to the wagon. He pulled back the front flap and found it empty. "They're not here sir!" He yelled to the group.

Another man in a brown hood jumped down and ran over to the wagon. "Boys! Boys!" He called out. He pulled off his hood and the boys saw his white hair and worried expression. "Boys! It's alright! These are East Heaven soldiers! They aren't going to hurt us!" He called toward the grasses.

Suddenly Ruenis began jerking around and trying to get out of his brother's grasp to see his father. He managed to wiggle free of them and jumped up. "Daddy!" He yelled and began running toward them. Valen ran into the grass a bit to be tackled by his youngest son. "Daddy! I missed you!" Ruenis said as he snuggled into his father's embrace.

"As I missed you Ruenis." Valen laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Rue! Ruecian! Come out!" He yelled.

"Yeah you big fraidy cats! It's daddy! Really!" Ruenis yelled jumping up and down.

Rue and Ruecian looked at each other with a blush on both their faces. They both stood up, Rue's upper body just above the grass and Ruecian's thighs were just hidden. Both of them walked up to where Valen and Ruenis were huddled together in his cloak. "I'm glad you're both safe boys. You did a good thing hiding in the grass. I'm very proud." Valen said hugging both boys. They were an odd family. Ruecian was a few inches taller then Valen while Rue was almost as tall as his father and Ruenis as tall as Rue's shoulder.

"Father, we're glad to finally see you again." Ruecian said relieved.

"Yes. I'm glad to see you've grown a bit Ruecian." Valen said grabbing his son's shoulder. "And you Rue; you most certainly are beginning to sprout up like a shoot of wheat." He squished Rue's hat down fatherly. "Ruenis, you've grown too."

"Awe," Ruenis said scratching the back of his head, "I haven't grown that much."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There's the second hit of this story. So far so good. I've been able to think of something else to write at least so the story is safe. I was thinking of trashing it but then I thought, I can get over this little hill. So we'll see if I can write more!

Next time- The Rue boys get to meet the princesses. Oh dear… What will the boys do while at the castle until they get enough furnishings for their new home? How will the girls not kill the boys? (Ruecian is going to be a little out of character in this one I think)


End file.
